


Crisps

by htejusticeteam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Kink, M/M, SPN - Freeform, crisps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htejusticeteam/pseuds/htejusticeteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Castiel wanted to do was taste.. he didn't know it would end up like it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisps

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Looking down at the packet of crisps on the table, Castiel picked them up and eyed them suspiciously  _!NEW! PIE FLAVOUR_ , he had always seen Sam and Dean eating them but had never tried them himself. He opened the packet and carefully took one between his fingers and placed it into his mouth, it made a loud crunch as he bit down on it-- it actually tasted good, so he ate more and more until he was on his third packet. Dean swagged into the room suddenly, ''hey Cas'' he said swaggily and sat down next to him, turning on the tv. Just as Castiel was about to say hello, he dropped some crisps on his lap, which caught Dean's attention.

''Don't mind if I do,'' he said and picked up the crisps, brushing his hand against Castiel's crotch. Castiel froze and placed the packet of crisps down beside Dean. _Oh my god did that really just happen I can't believe this is happening_ he thought, looking down at his hardening member. ''Dean, I'm going to go'' he said and stood up, not realising his erection was clearly visible. Dean noticed though, he smirked and patted Castiels seat, gesturing for him to sit back down. ''No, please, sit'' he said, staring at Castiel with lust filled eyes. His own erection painfully tight in his jeans. Castiel sat back down, his breaths coming out heavy and ragged.

Dean leaned over and took off Cas' trench coat, ''what are you doing?,'' he asked, Dean ignored him and proceeded to take off his shirt, leaving his tie on. ''Much confuse, Dean, much confuse'' Dean placed his finger of Cas' lips. Dean picked up the packet of crisps and pressed down on it, crushing all the crisps into tiny pieces. ''Lie down,'' Dean demanded, smiling as Castiel obeyed and lay down on his back, taking off and throwing any remaining clothes he was wearing into a pile on the floor. Dean took a moment to admire the completely naked angel lying in front of him, ''I've wanted to do this for a long time, Cas'' He leaned over and slowly (and swaggily) stroked his cock, his head fell back against the chair, ''mm, do you like that Cas?'' Castiel groaned in approval _I shouldn't be doing this. I'm an angel. AN ANGEL_ he thought, but waves of pleasure soon washed his thoughts away. Dean picked up the now crushed packet of crisps and took a small pinch between his fingers, scattering the tiny pieces over Castiels chest, Castiel looked down in confusion.. _does dean have a weird crisp kink? that's so weird why do I even like Dean, he's weird and calls me a feathery dick when he's mad at me, my dick doesn't even have feathers._

Deancontinued spreading the flavoured crisps all over Cas' vessel, stroking his cock in his spare hand. The pleasure Castiel was feeling was overwhelming, he never wanted it to end, he groaned impatiently when Dean took his hands away to unbutton and take off his own jeans, followed by his underwear. Dean gasped as he felt the cold air hit his unbelievably warm, hard cock, he wrapped his hand around it, moaning as the flavoured dust from the crisps coated his member. He sat up and moved closer to Castiel, ''mm Cas, come on suck my cock'' He sat up, annoyance building up as pieces of crisps and a lot of dust falls from his chest and into his lap and wrapped his lips around Dean's member.  _It fucking tastes of pie_  he thought as he licked away at th-

''WOAH WHAT THE _FUCK!_ '' shouted a voice in the background, both Castiel and Dean turn their heads and there was Sam standing in the fucking doorway. _Shit_   Dean thought, Castiel jumped up and grabbed a piece of sharp crisp and stabbed Sam, unfortunately the crisp broke and Sam was left unharmed. Castiel embarrassedly fled from the scenes and left Dean to explain. It's safe to say Sam will never be the same again. Neither will Cas.    _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to add that this was a joke i can write better than this


End file.
